


A House Divided

by Ma_Goo



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter Next Generation, Harry Potter after Voldemort, Hogwarts, Muggle-born, OC, Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ma_Goo/pseuds/Ma_Goo
Summary: 11 years after the fall of Voldemort, a mysterious visitor arrives on Lucinda "Luce" Martin's 11th birthday, exposing a new world to her and her family. Follow along as they navigate the Wizarding World together, and where Luce learns the true meaning of friendship, family, and magic.





	1. The Last Normal Morning

It seemed like a normal day, the 16th of July, but it most certainly wasn’t. The Martin family rose as they usually do; Amelia first, then her husband Joshua, then their eldest son Johnathan. Amelia, a slight, round-faced woman with strawberry-blonde hair wakes Ali, the baby with the beginnings of one small tooth, as Joshua starts downstairs, yawning deeper with each step. Joshua, a tall man with graying brown hair and a kindly face lined with smiles, has taken to staying home with baby Ali during the day and working construction at night. John, a boy of 16, tall as his father with his mother’s light hair, bounds after his father, taking the steps two at a time. John passes his father, racing down the hallway.  
“You’re getting slow, old man!” John calls over his shoulder, smiling ear to ear. As he bounds the corner into the kitchen, he stops in his tracks, the smile slipping from his face. “Lucinda… What have you done?”  
A girl no older than 11 stands in the middle of a destroyed kitchen. Flour covers every inch of the kitchen, eggshells litter the floor, making the room look like a poorly executed indoor ski slope. Lucinda looks down at her feet sheepishly, drawing designs with her toes.  
“What’s happened?” Asks Joshua as he enters the kitchen. He takes one look around, mouth wide open, then starts to laugh. “Oh, Lucinda... You’re not meant to make your own birthday breakfast!” Lucinda’s face reddens as he makes his way over to her, wrapping her in a tight hug. “As most of this is inedible, why don’t you help me clean up, then Johnny and myself can help you. Sounds good?” Lucinda nods, hugging her father back tightly. “What were you trying to make anyway?” He asks, taking a step back from Lucinda to brush some flour out of her dark brown hair.  
“It was meant to be waffles, but...” her face reddens deeper as she looks around, “I ran into some problems with the flour... I couldn't get the sack open, and the next thing I knew, it exploded...”  
“Some problems? Some problems! You’ve covered every surface with flour!” Josh gestures wildly. “I’m not cleaning this.”  
“Oh yes, you are John. We’re all going to help, and then we’ll get to work on the waffles, preferably before your mother-”  
“Before their mother what, Joshua?” Amelia asks from the hallway.  
“Nothing dear! Nothing at all!” Joshua calls as he flaps his arms at John, eyes wide.  
“What do you want me to do about it?” John crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow.  
“Distract her! Head her off! Go!” He ushers John out of the room. “Ok, we need to clean all this up. Ready Luce?” Flour showers from her head as she nods. Joshua claps and smiles. “Alrighty then, let's get to work!” Lucinda grabs a broom and dustpan, starting to sweep.

After a quarter of an hour, the kitchen has been returned to its spotless state. The quiet hiss of the waffle iron can be heard over the muffled voices coming from the hall.  
“Yes, that’s quite a strange dream, I will admit. May I enter my own kitchen now?” The kitchen door swings open as Amelia pushes past John, baby Ali on her hip. “Oh, good morning Lucinda! I didn’t hear you wake up!” She smiles brightly and hugs her daughter, handing baby Ali to Joshua. “Happy birthday!” She lets go and her eyes roam the kitchen. “I see you’ve been experimenting with breakfast again.” Her gray eyes twinkle as they reach Lucinda’s blue ones.  
“How could you tell?” Luce asks incredulously.  
“There’s flour on top of the refrigerator… and your hair looks slightly like a powdered wig...” She laughs as she brushes some more flour out of Luce’s dark brown hair. “Had a bit of difficulty, did we?” John scoffs as Luce nods sheepishly.  
“A bit...”  
“Well, no matter. One day I’ll teach you to bake, properly.” Amelia pinches her daughter’s cheek softly. “Let me handle this Joshua, you gather the” she lowers her voice “surprise. Children set the table.” John groans and mutters something under his breath, grabbing silverware.  
“Mum, can we have ice cream with our waffles?” Luce looks up expectantly at her mother.  
“Of course darning! It is your birthday after all!”

With the table set, everyone's hands washed, and enough waffles to feed a small army, the Martin family minus Joshua sits around the table.  
“Do we have to wait for dad, or...” John eyes the waffles hungrily. His mother nods. “But the ice cream might melt1” He whines.  
“Well, lucky for you, melted ice cream tastes just as good as frozen ice cream. We’re not going to start without you father.” Ali coos in her highchair, shoving fist-fulls of baby cereal into her mouth and around the table.  
A few moments later, the kitchen door opens and closes, then Joshua comes to the table, holding a small package. He sits at the table, barely containing his excitement. Amelia laughs at him as John reaches out for a waffle and the ice cream scoop.  
“Should I tell her, or do you want to?” She asks.  
“We have the best surprise for you! It only just came with yesterday’s mail. Now, it isn’t much, but we knew you’d love it...” The words practically explode from him.  
“I hope you didn’t go through too much trouble...” Luce peers at the box. Joshua waves his hand.  
“No trouble at all! It was a brilliant idea of your mothers, you really have her to thank.” Hi kisses his wife's cheek softly as she starts to serve waffles and ice cream to everyone.  
“Should I open it now?” Luce asks as her father hands her the package.  
“No, you can’t open it. You have to stare at it until you get x-ray vision and can tell us what it is.” John says through the food in his mouth, rolling his eyes.  
“John!” Amelia says, scandalized. Joshua laughs and nods.  
“Open it!”  
Luce rips the brown paper from the box, the peels the tape off carefully, tossing the tissue aside. What remains is a dark brown rock the size of a duck egg and a small, white envelope.  
“A… A rock...” She tries to hide her confusion as she lifts it from the box. “Thank you very much. I love it.” She smiles at her parents. There is an awkward silence for a few seconds, the Joshua breaks out into a fit of laughter.  
“You really are remarkable Lucinda! Of course, we didn’t get you a rock!” He gingerly takes the rock from her hand. Luce raises her eyebrow. “This,” he holds it up like a prized trophy, “is a real, genuine bit of heaven.” Luce blinks at her mother.  
“Translate please?” Amelia rolls her eyes.  
“What he means to say, is this rock is really what’s left of a meteorite that landed in Russia a few years ago.” Luce gasps loudly.  
“There you go, that's the reaction I was looking for!” Luce reaches to take the rock from her father.  
“This rock was really in space?” She cradles it like it was Fabergé.  
“Yes! And if you look in the box, you’ll see a letter of authenticity from the Russian Space Program.”  
“Wow...” Luce exclaims, placing the rock back in the box, replacing the tissue. “This is the best gift I’ve ever gotten...”  
“Didn't I tell you she’d say that? Now go wash your hands again, the both of you. The last thing we need is a space disease infecting the family.” Amelia smiles as she gives Ali more cereal.

Hands clean and bellies full, the Martin family sits in the living room, watching Luce open a few gifts from relatives. She opens a new day planner, a new pair of football cleats, two new reading books, and receives £50 in total. John just turned the TV on as the doorbell rings.

“I wonder who that could be… John, see who’s at the door, would you?” John murmurs something under his breath as he gets up, stepping over Luce, who is laying on the floor thumbing through one of her new books. The front door opens.  
“Hi. How can we help you?”  
“Is this the residence of Lucinda Martin and family?” A stern Scottish accent asks.  
“Um yeah?”  
“Is there a parent or guardian here that I may speak with?”  
“Why, is she in trouble?” He asks, his excitement thinly veiled.  
“Not at all. Is there a parent or guardian that I may-”  
“MUM!”  
“What on earth...” Amelia stands, putting the baby in her exersaucer. “Joshua… come with me.” He stands and joins his wife.  
“Should I come too, mum?”  
“No, not yet. Just wait here.” They leave the living room. “John, go sit with your sister.” Luce sits up, putting her book down as John enters the room.  
“Who is it?”  
“I have no idea, but she seems important. Let's hope you’re not in trouble...” He smiles at the look on her face, flipping through the channels on the TV.


	2. The Mysterious Visitor

“Wait, what are you saying?”  
“I really must insist we take this inside, lest we be overheard.” The door closes as three sets of footsteps come towards the living room. The unidentified woman has graying dark hair pulled into a tight bun, a rather long handbag, and a stern, set face.  
“Children, make room for our guest...”  
“Minerva McGonagall.”  
“Yes… Mrs. McGonagall-”  
“Professor.”  
“Alright, Professor McGonagall, these are our three children. John is our eldest at 16, then Lucinda who just turned 11, then Ali who is almost 2.” Amelia gestures to each child as she introduces them.  
“A very lovely family you have Mr. and Mrs. Martin.”  
“Doctor.” A smile flits across Minerva’s lips but is gone as quickly as it came.  
“Mr. and Doctor Martin.”  
“Please, have a seat Professor. Would you like something to drink or eat? We have fresh waffles...” Joshua asks nervously.  
“No, that’s quite alright, I haven’t much time, so I shan't be imposing on you much longer.” She sits down in the chair closest to Luce, which is the most uncomfortable chair in the room, looking right at home. “I am here to talk to you, Lucinda.” She looks at Luce.  
“Me? But why?”  
“Have you ever made something happen without meaning to? Something that seemed impossible, but happened nonetheless, yet you can’t explain how?” Luce blinks back at her.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Have you ever, say, exploded a sack of flour that seemed unwilling to open?” Luce gasps slightly.  
“That happened just this morning!”  
“I am well aware of that Ms. Martin.”  
“How-”  
“What do you mean she exploded it?” McGonagall’s eyes meet John’s and he shrinks back slightly.  
“I meant exactly what I said.” She looks down at her watch. “Is this the first time something like this has happened?”  
“Um, yes… Today was the first time I’ve exploded a sack of flour...” McGonagall looks over to where Amelia and Joshua are standing.  
“You may want to sit down for this next part.” They shuffle over to the couch, sitting between Luce and John. “You see, I am the Headmistress of a school called Hogwarts-”  
“It’s a madhouse, isn’t it?”  
“John! Take the baby and go upstairs.”  
“But mum!”  
“Now!” John huffs as he takes baby Ali and heads out of the room. “I said upstairs!” The staps creek as he walks up them. “I am so sorry Professor.”  
“That's quite alright. As I was saying, the school is called Hogwarts, and it is a school of magic.” The three remaining Martin’s stare at her.  
“Magic?” Luce asks, breaking the silence.  
“Yes, magic.”  
“But magic isn’t real...” Joshua interjects.  
“Oh, isn’t it?” McGonagall removers her wand from her handbag and with a flourish transfigures the TV remote into a gecko. Amelia gasps and jumps back into Joshua.  
“Wha-what jus- but how did- what...” He stammers.  
“Magic. And after attending Hogwarts for 7 years, your daughter will be able to do that and much more.”  
“Luce… is magic?” Amelia asks timidly, eyeing the gecko.  
“Quite. I have this letter here for you, Lucinda. It explains much about when the Hogwarts term starts, and what supplies she will need.”  
“How can Luce be magical? We haven’t a drop of magic between the rest of us...”  
“A funny thing, magic is. Sometimes it pops up in a family at random, other times it is passed down bloodlines, and still other times, a person whose family is full of magic is born with none. We refer to them as squibs. Those with no magic, born into non-magic families, are called muggles. That would be you.” She gestures to Amelia and Joshua.  
“And those with magic?” Amelia asks.  
“Witches and wizards.”  
“And you’re saying our daughter is a witch?”  
“Precisely.”  
“Oh, good heavens...” Joshua shakes his head.  
“And Hogwarts?” Luce asks.  
“It's a school of magic,” McGonagall repeats. “You will learn many magical disciplines that will prepare you for a life in the wizarding world. All of this information is strictly confidential, naturally.”  
“Yes… naturally… And what if we decide not to send her to this school?”  
“Your memories will be wiped; you’ll have no memory of meeting me or hearing of the wizarding world. But, Lucinda’s powers will continue to grow and may become uncontrollable. In which case, she will have to be hidden away from the muggle -meaning your- world.”  
“And how much does it cost, per term?”  
“There is no cost to the families. Hogwarts is free to all those aged 11-18 with magic in Britain.”  
“Wow...” Luce breathes. “I’m magic...” She looks around for the gecko, finding it across the room on the window. She closes her eyes and its legs and tail shoot back into its body, resuming the shape of a TV remote, but with the smushed features of a gecko.  
“I wouldn’t attempt any magic until you are properly trained, especially not on living things. As it were, students are not allowed to do magic outside of Hogwarts until they are 17. Underaged magic is very carefully monitored by our government, the Ministry of Magic. Now that you know about your powers, you must do your best to control them, as too many instances of magic at this residence will result in your being expelled from Hogwarts.” She stands after checking her watch again. “I really must be off. When you make your decision, either way, send this letter,” she pulls an envelope from thin air “with your response. Someone will come along to either take you to get your school supplies or to erase your memories. Good day.” Joshua shakes his head as if to clear it, then stands and joins McGonagall, showing her out.  
“Professor?” Luce calls after her.  
“Yes, dear?”  
“The remote?” McGonagall peers out from behind the wall, and with a flourish of her wand and a pop, the gecko turns back into the remote.  
“Term starts on the first of September. I hope to see you there Lucinda.” She nods to both Luce’s parents, then leaves through the front door. Joshua closes it with a quiet click. 

The three Martins sit in silence for what seems like days, each one starting to speak, then stopping before any sound could be produced. A creaking could be heard from the steps.  
“Can someone help me up here?” John calls. “I think the baby needs a diaper change…” Amelia stands, squeezing her husband’s shoulder as she passes him, her eyes unfocused as she makes her way up the steps. Joshua clears his throat.  
“So… um… magic.” He searches for the right words but fails, then looks around the room. His eyes reach the first letter the professor left. “Why don’t you read your letter, Luce?” She nods numbly, Running her fingers over the wax seal.  
Lion, snake, badger, eagle.  
She carefully opens it as not to break the wax, and two slips of parchment are visible. She takes them out and reads them quickly.  
“This one is my acceptance letter…” She holds up one sheet. “It says that the term starts on the first of September, and they need our final decision by “no later than 31 July” by owl?” She looks up at her father, who shrugs. “The next page is my supply list. I need robes and a witch’s hat, gloves, a winter coat…” she scans through the list. “Many books, a cauldron, a wand… oh! And I can take a pet! An owl, a toad, or a cat! Wow… I’m a witch! I’ve got magic!” Joshua shakes his head as if to clear it.  
“Magic… So what do you think about this um, this school?” Luce looks at the top of her acceptance letter, with the animal-laden crest and Latin.  
“It seems fun, going to a school where everyone has magic.”  
“So you want to go?”  
“Yes… I think so. You heard what the Professor said; if I don’t go my powers don't go away, I just never learn how to control them. How long will it be until I go from exploding sacs of flour to exploding people?”  
“Oh Lucy, don’t say that! You’d never hurt someone!”  
“But what if I couldn't control it? What if baby Ali makes me really mad one day and I explode her? I can’t let that happen.”  
“But won’t you miss us?”  
“Of course I’d miss you! Not seeing you for 7 years. But that’s almost like boarding school, isn’t it?” Joshua nods.  
“I do think you’re right, you should go to that school, at least for one year, just to see how it is and learn a little control. Then maybe you go back to regular school...”  
“You mean I can go?”  
“Your mother and I will talk it over, but I think you should go-”  
“She should go to where?” John asks from the door.  
“Your sister was offered an um...”  
“A scholarship.”  
“Yes, thank you, Amelia.” He smiles as his wife enters the room with the baby. “She’s been offered a scholarship at a very prestigious boarding school, and your mother and I have to discuss whether or not she should be sent.” John comes over to sit on the chair that was just occupied by McGonagall.  
“Did they say anything about a scholarship for me?” Joshua shakes his head.  
“Afraid not son.”  
“They just started a scholarship program for those who aren’t legacies, meaning that they don't have family who went, and the program starts at age 11,” Amelia interjects, seeing her son's face fall. Luce looks back and forth between her parents, a bewildered expression on her face.  
“Oh, ok.” He cheers up a bit. “So Luce will be gone for a year? Can I use her room for my computer?”  
“No, you can’t have my room!” Luce glares at her brother. “I’ll be back at some point, and I’ll need a place to sleep.” John gestures around the living room.  
“You can sleep here like gran does when she comes to visit.”  
“Don’t be ridiculous John. Besides, nothing is final. Your father and I still need to discuss...” Joshua nods.  
“Why don’t you two go spend some time in the garden, it’s quite a lovely day for a swim, wouldn’t you say?”  
“Whatever,” John says as he gets up. He reaches the door then turns around. “I know there’s something you’re not telling me.” As he leaves, Luce stands and turns to her parents.  
“Why aren’t we telling him?” They look at each other, silently communicating.  
“We aren’t sure if he is allowed to know...” Amelia starts.  
“Yes, the Professor said the information was ‘strictly confidential’.” Joshua finishes, doing his best imitation of McGonagall’s stern Scottish accent. Luce smiles, then it falls.  
“But she seemed more than willing to say it while he was here… You’re the one who sent him upstairs mum.”  
“Well, that is true dear, but… can we trust him to keep quiet about it?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Who knows what happens if word gets out about magic, and the leak is traced back to us...”  
“And the fact that they can erase memories...” Her father shudders.  
“We just don’t think it best to tell him yet. Once we nail everything down and figure out what’s going on, maybe then we’ll tell him. Ok sweetheart?” Amelia reaches out to touch Luce’s cheek. “Your father and I love you very much, you know that, right?” Luce nods and smiles, resting her hand on top of her mothers.  
“Of course I know that.”  
“Wonderful.” She retracts her hand. “Now go have fun outside.” Luce nods and heads out of the living room. “And be nice to your brother!”


	3. The Letter

Luce sits on the side of the pool, her feet brushing the top of the water, one of her new books next to her. Her eyes are closed, her face up toward the sky, letting the rays of summer warm her face, highlighting golden strands in her dark hair. Suddenly, the sun’s warm glow disappears and she is plunged into a world of darkness. She opens one eye to see what happened. John is standing over her, his head perfectly eclipsing the sun.  
“Do you mind, bighead?”  
“What did that Professor really want with you?”  
“She told me that I was accepted into this school and that it was free.”  
“For how long?”  
“It couple be up to 7 years-”  
“Where is it?”  
“She didn’t say...”  
“Is it a specialized program?”  
“Umm… I suppose so?”  
“Do they want you because you’re such a dunce?”  
“Don’t be rude John. You’re just upset that people want me to go to their school.”  
“No, I’m really not. There’s something fishy going on… No one is telling me the whole truth… I’ll figure it out soon enough.” He moves away and Luce resumes her skyward-facing position. 

Luce couldn’t help but remember a time last summer that was very similar to this. John had just seemingly stopped pestering her when moments later, Luce feels something fly over her head. Then a wave of water crashed against her, soaking her and a book she was reading pool-side. She had shrieked, wiping the water from her face.  
“You’ll have ruined my book!” She yelled loudly, alerting her parents that something had happened.  
“Grow up, it’s just a book.” John retorted.  
“What’s happened?” Their father approached the pair, a much smaller baby Ali in hand.  
“He jumped in and soaked me and my book!” Luce points at John, while John sticks his tongue out at her.  
“Here, let me see the book, maybe the damage won’t be that bad.” Luce obliged, scanning the ground for her book. When she bent down to pick it up, it was dry as a bone and warm as if it had spent hours in the sun. She looked up at her father, startled. He laughed. “It seems as if you bore the brunt of the water, Lucinda. I think your book will make it, don’t you?” She nodded, still astounded. 

She had always thought the water had somehow missed the book, but knowing what she does now, maybe that wasn’t the case. Now she knew that magic existed, and she had some, what if she dried the book by magic? How many other times had she done magic and not known it?  
It could really be anything, couldn’t it? Any stroke of luck, any top-grade, anything that ever went my way could’ve just been magic and not me. But how would I know? Am I meant to keep hidden until I can control my magic? What if I have mind control powers, and I’ve been controlling everyone for years and not known it? Luce’s mind continues to spiral as she grows a light shade of green in the light of the sun.  
A few hours later, after Luce had successfully convinced herself that she was a monster and needed to be taken away from the world, her parents entered the garden.  
“John, could go inside and keep an eye on the baby while we talk to Luce?” John rolls his eyes, but stands up, wrapped in a towel.  
“I’ll figure out what’s going on, whether you want me to or not.” He makes his way into the house.  
“Alright, Luce, your mother and I have discussed… Are you alright?” His kind face was etched with concern. Luce nods.  
“Yes…” She clears her throat. “Yes, I’m alright. I’ve just been thinking about all the times I could have done magic and not known it, and, well, I don’t like the feeling that I might do more without knowing it...” She looks down at the water, her feet still skimming it.  
“Well, we have good news for you then,” Amelia smiles and sits next to her daughter. “Your father and I have decided that you should go to Hallwarts-”  
“Hogwarts, dear.” Joshua laughs as he sits on the other side of Luce.  
“Yes, thank you. We think you should go, for at least one year. Maybe you can learn how to control your um, your powers a bit, and then you’ll come back to regular school...” Luce hugs her mother tightly, her father joining in.  
“Thank you...” she whispers.  
“And who knows,” her father laughs, “maybe the place is dreadful and you only want to stay one year.” 

They stayed like that for some time, wrapped in each other’s arms, not saying anything at all, as if trying to preemptively make up for all the missed time during the next few months.

John paces the living room, looking out into the garden from the door.  
What is going on with them? What aren’t they telling me and why aren’t they telling me it? He looks around the room, Ali asleep in her exersaucer. What had that woman said? That she was from a school… A school called what? Something funny with an H… Hallmarks. No, that’s not it… Holl something… No, Hog something. He sits down at the family computer, opening a search engine, typing: boarding school Hog. The only things that came up were about pig-tending programs at boarding schools.  
“Whatever it is, I’ll figure it out eventually...”

The first thing next morning, Luce was wide awake, ready to face the day. Sitting at her desk, she smooths down the thick parchment that was contained in the second envelope Professor McGonagall had given her, the one with which she was to send her response to the acceptance letter. Clicking a ballpoint pen absentmindedly, she gazes out the window at the street below. She starts to write, head resting on her left arm.

/Dear Professor McGonagall,  
I have talked it over with my parents and they say I can come for the year, maybe longer! I am excited to go to Hogwarts and am wondering where to get my cauldron and wand and other stuff. If you have any shops in mind, I’d like to know.  
See you on 1 September,  
Lucinda Martin /

Luce smiles to herself, then carefully folds the parchment and places it back into the envelope. She seals it, then starts to hunt through her desk draws for stamps. After about 3 minutes she stops, stamps in-hand. She sticks it to the left upper corner of the envelope, then very carefully fills out her return address; 

/Lucinda Martin  
22 Rosebery Road  
Felixstowe  
SUFFOLK  
IP11 7 JQ/

After double-checking her spelling and formatting, she searches the original letter for a mailing address.  
/Wait, how am I meant to mail this?/ She thinks, flipping the letter over again. After a few minutes of silent thinking, she starts to write;

/Professor McGonagall  
Hogwarts  
United Kingdom/

“That will have to do…” She whispers to herself, standing from her desk. By the time she completed the entire process of writing and addressing her letter, the golden sun was sending yellow, orange, and pink through the deep blue sky, the sounds of morning drifting in through the window and into the house.


End file.
